


Bittersweet Reminder

by kellou24



Category: Vampire Diaries
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-05
Updated: 2010-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellou24/pseuds/kellou24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonnie's thoughts following her return to Mystic Falls. Spoilers for Fool Me Once and Miss Mystic Falls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet Reminder

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Prompt: The Weapons We Wield

* * *

Staring at Gram's newly empty house, I can't help but wish that I could turn back time.

Before her death, before I was stupid enough to get involved with vampires, before Emily possessed me, before my powers came in.

But most of all, before the Salvatore's came to Mystic Falls. I feel my lips involuntarily turn into a sneer at just the thought of the two brothers who came to town and completely turned my life upside down. If it wasn't for them Gram would be here. Or, I silently amended, if I hadn't of been too weak or to reliant on my relationship with Elena and had a lapse in judgment, they would be stuck in that tomb, rotting and dying of starvation and Gram would be here baking me sticky buns and explaining the craft to me.

But not anymore.

No time for regret or sadness because her death won't be in vain. It will be a reminder to me not to be weak. To destroy the evil and save everyone from the vampires that inhabits our lovely town. But I have to wait until the time is right. Until one of them makes a mistake and Elena's feelings for the two be damned. They're going to regret ever stepping foot in this town.

Weapons wielded it's really only a matter of time before one of them screws up.

* * *

 **A/N: If you've read the original you'll know that this has been edited. Alot. This was originally written at lj for tvd_las round 1 and I'm finally getting around to posting it here. Thank you all for reading and please review.**


End file.
